ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
MonsterNotes-Abyssea
A''' = Aggressive; '''L = Links; S''' = Detects by Sight; '''H = Detects by Sound; HP = Detects Low HP; M''' = Detects Magic; '''Sc = Follows by Scent; T(S) = True-sight; T(H) = True-hearing; JA = Detects job abilities; WS = Detects weaponskills;Z(D) = Asleep in Daytime; Z(N) = Asleep at Nighttime; Az = Gives Azure Light; P''' = Gives Pearlescent Light; '''Am = Gives Amber Light; R''' = Gives Ruby Light; Monster Notes *'''A = Aggressive. Monster is known to actively attack characters without provocation. Will attack characters of any level if they are using /heal or /sit. *'L' = Linking. Other monsters in the same family will assist. Links can either be automatic (links no matter how they are pulled, pet pulling does not prevent links; usually happens in the case of monsters in a party), one-way (i.e. saplings link with treants but not the other way around), or normal (links can be erased with pet pulling). *'S' = Detects by Sight. Monsters can either have night vision, clear vision, or see in one direction. In limited cases monsters can see 180° around them to the front. *'H' = Detects by Hearing. These monsters detect sound 360° around them. Hearing range depends on the monster family. *'HP' = Detects low HP. Character must have yellow or lower HP for the monster to detect. All undead detect low health naturally. HP detection is 360°. *'M' = Detects on Magic. Monster becomes aggressive the moment casting begins. Magic detection is 360°. Arcana are known to detect magic, though other monsters can also display this behavior. Songs, Ninjutsu, Phantom Rolls and Blood Pacts do not count as magic. *'Sc' = Follows by Scent. Certain sight and sound monsters detect by scent after they have been aggroed. Aggro may be shed by crossing a body of water. Rain (outdoor zones only) also hampers the monster's pursuit. Deodorize or Deodorizer will also stop the monster from pursuing, as long as the character is no longer within detection range. *'T(S)' = True Sight. Sight monsters that can see through invisible. You can avoid detection by walking behind these monsters or staying out of their sight range. *'T(H)' = True Hearing. Hearing monsters that can hear through sneak. It's much more difficult to avoid a true hearing monster because you cannot walk behind them without being detected (they detect 360° like any sound aggresive monsters). *'JA' = Detects on Job Abilities. These monsters can detect the use of job abilities anywhere 360° around them and tend to detect them on a far greater distance than they would sight or sound. Only certain monsters in the Aht Urhgan zones can detect this way. *'WS' = Detects on Weaponskills. These monsters can detect the use of Weapon Skills anywhere 360° around them and tend to detect them on a far greater distance than they would sight or sound. Only certain monsters in the Aht Urhgan zones can detect this way. *'Az' = In Abyssea a Monster that gives the player an Azure Light upon death when final blow was performed with magic. *'P' = In Abyssea a Monster that gives the player an Pearlescent Light upon death when final blow was performed with an Auto-Attack swing of a weapon. *'Am' = In Abyssea a Monster that gives the player an Amber Light upon death when final blow was performed with an Elemental Weaponskill. (ex. Cyclone). *'R' = In Abyssea a Monster that gives the player an Ruby Light upon death when final blow was performed with a Regular Weaponskill (ex. Tachi: Gekko). de:Vorlage:Monster-Hinweise